sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τίγρις Ποταμός
Τίγρις Tigris, Τίγρητας ---- Τίγρις Ποταμός Γύνδης Ποταμός Φύσκος Ποταμός Τιγρίτειος Κάπρος Ποταμός (Μικρός Ζάβος) Τιγρίτειος Λύκος Ποταμός (Μέγας Ζάβος)]] thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Μεσοποταμία Τίγρις Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Μεσοποταμία Οσροηνή Ακαληνή Ασσυρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μεσοποταμία Ευφράτης Ποταμός Τίγρις Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασσυρία Σουμερία Μηδία Τίγρις Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ποταμός Ποταμοί Γης ---- Ποταμοί Ασίας Ποταμοί Ευρώπης Ποταμοί Αφρικής Ποταμοί Βόρειας Αμερικής Ποταμοί Νότιας Αμερικής Ποταμοί Ωκεανίας ]] Τίγρις Ποταμός Ευφράτης Ποταμός]] thumb|300px| [[Συβαρία Ουραρτία Τίγρις Ποταμός Ουρμία Λίμνη ]] - Ποταμός της Μεσοποταμίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τίγρις" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Η αρχική Σουμεριακή ονομασία Idigna or Idigina είναι πολύ πιθανόν να αποτελεί την πηγή της Βιβλικής "Εδέμ" αλλά και της αρχαιοελληνικής "Ινδία" που μάλλον είναι διαγλωσσικές παραφθορές της. Η Σουμεριακή ονομασία φαίνεται ότι συσχετίζεται και προέρχεται από τον λαό Anunnaki που οι Σουμέριοι της 3ης χιλιετίας π.Χ. τους θεωρούσαν κατώτερους θεούς και τους απέδιδαν την αρχέγονη κατασκευή των Μεσοποταμιακών διωρύγων. The original Sumerian Idigna or Idigina was probably from *''id (i)gina'' "running water",F. Delitzsch, Sumerisches Glossar, Leipzig (1914), IV, 6, 21. which can be interpreted as "the swift river", contrasted to its neighbor, the Euphrates, whose leisurely pace caused it to deposit more silt and build up a higher bed than the Tigris. The Sumerian form was borrowed into Akkadian as Idiqlat, and from there into the other Σημιτικές Γλώσσες (cf. Hebrew Ḥîddeqel, Syriac Deqlaṯ, Arabic Dijla). Another name for the Tigris used in Middle Persian was Arvand Rud, literally "swift river". Today, however, Arvand Rud refers to the confluence of the Euphrates and Tigris rivers (known in Arabic as the Shatt al-Arab). In Kurdish, it is also known as Ava Mezin, "the Great Water". The name of the Tigris in languages that have been important in the region: Γεωγραφία * Ο ποταμός αυτός πηγάζει από * Ο ποταμός αυτός εκβάλλει στην * Οι παραπόταμοί του είναι: ** Μωσαίος Ποταμός ( = Mehmeh River, Tib River/Dwairej River ( = Dewarege)) ** Γόργος Ποταμός (ή Χάλων) ( = Gangir River) ** Γύνδης Ποταμός (ή Σίλλας Ποταμός) ( = Diyala River) ** Φύσκος Ποταμός ( = Adhaim River) ** Κάπρος Ποταμός (Μικρός Ζάβος) Lesser Zab River ** Λύκος Ποταμός (Μέγας Ζάβος) ( = Greater Zab River) ** Χαβώρας Ποταμός ( = Lesser Khabour River) ** Κεντρίτης Ποταμός ( = Botan River) ** Νυμφαίος Ποταμός ( = Batman River) ** Τηλεβόας Ποταμός ( = Ambar River) Πενταποταμία Είναι η χώρα στα δυτικά του Τίγρητος που διαρρέεται από τους πέντε παραποτάμους του: * Γόργος Ποταμός (ή Χάλων) (Gangir) * Γύνδης Ποταμός (ή Σίλλας Ποταμός) (Diyala) * Φύσκος Ποταμός (Adhaim) * Κάπρος Ποταμός (Μικρός Ζάβος) * Λύκος Ποταμός (Μέγας Ζάβος) Ο Μωσαίος Ποταμός (Mehmeh River, Tib River/Dwairej River)) ήταν ανεξάρτητος ποταμός μέχρι την Κλασσική Εποχή και χυνόταν κατευθείαν στον Περσικό Κόλπο (πιθανόν μέσω ενός έλους) Περιγραφή Ο Τίγρης ποταμός (Αραβικά: Dijla, Τουρκικά: Dicle) είναι ο ένας από τους δυο μεγάλους ποταμούς (ο άλλος είναι ο Ευφράτης) που καθορίζουν την περιοχή της Μεσοποταμίας. Πηγάζει από τα όρη της Αρμενίας στην Τουρκία, διαρρέει το Ιράκ, και στα νότια της χώρας ενώνεται με τον Ευφράτη και εκβάλλει στον Περσικό Κόλπο. Ρέει για συνολικό μήκος περίπου 1.900 χλμ. Πολλές από τις σημαντικές αρχαίες πόλεις της Μεσοποταμίας, όπως *η Κτησιφών, η Τιγρίτεια Σελεύκεια, η Νινευίδα κτίστηκαν στις όχθες του, όπου ήκμασε και ο πολιτισμός των Σουμερίων, προκειμένου να εκμεταλλευτούν τα ύδατά του για άρδευση. Στη Νεώτερη Εποχή ο Τίγρης αποτέλεσε σημαντική οδό θαλάσσιων μεταφορών, καθώς είναι πλωτός στο μεγαλύτερο μήκος του. Στον ποταμό έχουν κατασκευαστεί αρκετά φράγματα για παραγωγή ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας, τόσο στην Τουρκία όσο και στο Ιράκ. Ο Τίγρης διαρρέει το Κουρδιστάν, από τα όρη του οποίου και πηγάζει, διασχίζει το Ιράκ, ένα μέρος της Τουρκίας και απλώνεται στην πεδιάδα της Μεσοποταμίας. Μετά την Βαγδάτη συναντά τον Ευφράτη, με τον οποίο και ενώνεται. Σήμερα στις όχθες του Τίγρη είναι κτισμένες οι σημαντικές πόλεις Βαγδάτη, Βασόρα, Μοσούλη. Από την αρχαία ακόμα εποχή το είχαν αρχίσει αρδευτικά έργα στην κοιλάδα του Τίγρη. Ο ποταμός είναι πλωτός, με ορμητικό ρεύμα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ποταμός * Ποταμοί Ασίας * Ποταμοί Ευρώπης * Ποταμοί Αφρικής * Ποταμοί Βόρειας Αμερικής * Ποταμοί Νότιας Αμερικής * Ποταμοί Ωκεανίας * Μικρά Ασία * Ποταμοί Μικράς Ασίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *tributaries of Tigris * Livius.org: Tigris * Υδάτινες Πηγές και Διεθνές Δίκαιο Peace Palace Library Category: Ποταμοί Μεσοποταμίας